Le Deal
by Alounet
Summary: Le général Monroe a un marché à proposer à Danny. Mais qu'est-il à prêt pour obtenir ce dont il désire le plus au monde ? Slash, Spoilers 1x06.


**Titre** : Le Deal

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Danny / Monroe

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui ont créé la série bien évidemment._

**Notes**_ : C'est la seconde fois que j'écris sur la série, et je constate qu'il y a toujours très peu de fictions sur la série en français. C'est dommage, elle est vraiment chouette et surtout, Danny Boy est trop craquant. Bon, la fois dernière j'avais écrit un tout petit texte entre les deux petits jeunes de la série, mais je suis aussi très fasciné par le personnage de Monroe._

_Après avoir vu l'épisode 6, j'ai imaginé la scène qu'il pourrait y avoir entre la rencontre de Danny et Monroe et les retrouvailles de Danny et sa mère. Autant dire qu'elle pourrait très bien se mêler dans l'épisode._

_C'est un one shot, que j'ai mis en catégorie M parce qu'il y a une scène de sexe très explicite et... Que oui, je slash toujours autant !_

_N'hésitez pas à découvrir si ce n'est pas fait le premier numéro de , Le mag, en téléchargement gratuit sur mon profil, le second numéro arrive samedi ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Danny était enfermé dans une chambre comme il n'en avait jamais connu dans ses souvenirs. Il se trouvait dans une immense demeure, qui devait certainement appartenir à une famille très riche avant le Blackout.

Assis sur un lit des plus confortables depuis maintenant trois heures, il ne savait pas ce que la Milice allait faire de lui. Le capitaine Neuville l'avait enfermé ici après qu'il eut rencontré le général Monroe, qui visiblement avait connu sa mère. C'est ce détail là qui le travaillait encore et encore depuis son enfermement.

Sa mère dont il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à se souvenir distinctement. Sa mère morte trop tôt, disparue trop tôt et pour qui il donnerait tout. Oui, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner de sa personne s'il pouvait la revoir ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir, Danny pensa aussitôt que le capitaine Neuville revenait, certainement pour lui dire enfin ce que la Milice attendrait de lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans la chambre qu'il occupait, le général en personne.

-Mes hommes m'ont dit que tu étais convenablement bien installé. Tu ne leur a rien encore demandé ?

-Non, répondit simplement le blond.

-Ce que je t'ai proposé tout à l'heure, tu peux l'avoir. Nourriture, un bain, des filles...

Danny se demanda quel genre d'homme pouvait proposer d'offrir des filles à l'un de ses prisonniers, un prisonnier encore adolescent qui plus est. Mais il savait aussi que le général Monroe n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse.

-Non merci.

Monroe arrêta de faire les cent pas, regardant plus en détail le jeune homme face à lui. Il ne faisait pas que le détailler, il l'analysait clairement. Danny le sentit et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rougir légèrement. Le regard que posait le général sur lui n'était pas si dérangeant que ça, juste étonnant.

-J'imagine que la d'ou tu viens, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ta vie sexuelle, pas vrai ?

Danny tenta de défier l'homme par son regard, même si Monroe était bien meilleur joueur que lui à ce petit jeu là, et le blond rétorqua :

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous vouliez de moi ?

Monroe souriait tout en se rapprochant du plus jeune. Danny restait debout, près du lit, le laissant venir vers lui. Lorsque le général se retrouva à quelques centimètres du blond, il répondit :

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu serais prêt à offrir - ou sacrifier - pour obtenir ce que tu désire le plus au monde.

Danny écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette proposition. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées qu'il avait eu avant son arrivée dans la pièce. Ravalant sa salive, Danny rétorqua :

-Qui vous dit que vous pourriez m'offrir ce dont j'ai envie ?

Sebastian appréciait la répartie du plus jeune, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Peut-être un peu trop impulsif à son goût, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Monroe se contenta de répondre, de façon presque satisfaite :

-Je sais ce dont un orphelin a envie, retrouver sa famille, sa mère, particulièrement.

-Ma mère est...

-Morte ? le coupa le général. Je sais. C'est l'information qu'a du te donner ton père. Mais tu serais surpris d'apprendre à quel point les informations peuvent être... erronées.

Danny essayait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait son geôlier. Il insinuait donc que sa mère n'était pas morte et qu'elle était en vie, depuis toutes ses années. Mais il avait du mal à y croire. Pourquoi, si sa mère était vivante, n'avait-elle rien fait pour les retrouver lui et Charlie ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? défia le jeune Matheson.

-Parce qu'un général ne faillit jamais à sa parole.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un long silence durant lequel le général continuait d'observer attentivement chaque mimique du plus jeune, comme s'il y avait en lui quelque chose qui pouvait l'attirer. Danny le réalisa et comprit que Monroe était comme perdu dans ses pensées en le regardant.

-Admettons que ça soit vrai. Qu'elle soit en vie. Qu'est-ce que je dois vous donner pour la revoir ?

Monroe souriait de satisfaction, arrivant là ou il souhaitait en venir. Ce petit entretien avec le jeune homme confirmait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques heures plus tôt en le découvrant, amené par le capitaine Neuville.

-Pourquoi pas un peu de ta... personne ?

Monroe venait de poser sa main sur la joue de Danny. Celui-ci fit le lien avec sa réponse et réalisa soudainement que le général proposait un arrangement des plus pervers. Son corps contre la possibilité de revoir sa mère. Dégouté, Danny retira violemment la main de Monroe posé sur sa joue et fit un pas en arrière pour reculer, bien qu'il se retrouva rapidement bloqué par le lit.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse.

Monroe continuait de sourire, avançant d'un pas pour réduire la distance qui le séparait à nouveau du plus jeune.

-Tu devrais plutôt voir ça comme un double avantage pour toi. Non seulement tu revois ta chère maman mais en plus de ça, tu as la possibilité de devenir un homme... Je pourrais aussi prendre de force ce dont j'ai envie mais vois tu, je n'en ai pas très envie... J'y perdrais tout plaisir.

Danny réalisa que Monroe devait être certainement complètement fou pour imaginer le violer en cas de refus. Mais loin d'être un idiot, le blond savait que de toute manière, Monroe pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaiterait, que ça soit avec ou sans son consentement.

Mais s'il se refusait à lui et que ce dernier obtenait tout de même ce qu'il souhaitait, il perdrait donc tout espoir de revoir sa mère dans le cas ou celle-ci serait encore en vie, et donc probablement prisonnière du général.

Rapidement, les différents choix pouvant se présenter à lui s'amenuisaient. Et Monroe attendait une réponse immédiate. Sachant qu'il regretterait sans doute sa réponse, Danny du la lui donner :

-D'accord. Mais je veux votre parole qu'après ça, vous me laisserez revoir ma mère.

-Tu as ma parole Danny.

Satisfait de son arrangement, le général posa ses mains sur sa ceinture qu'il commença à défaire tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du blond. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, cherchant à penser à autre chose. Cependant, lorsque la bouche du général se posa sur la sienne et que la langue de Monroe essaya de pénétrer dans l'intimité de sa propre bouche pour rencontrer sa langue, Danny se rendit compte que ce contact n'était pas désagréable.

Ce que Monroe faisait continuait de le dégouter au plus haut point. Qu'il puisse ainsi profiter d'un jeune homme de la sorte. Mais Danny vivait aussi son premier baiser. Il s'était posé tellement de questions à ce propos qu'il s'était toujours imaginé vivre quelque chose de fort romantique.

Romantique, ça ne l'était pas, mais comme il l'avait pensé, ce baiser l'excitait. Car ce qu'il ressentait dans son pantalon, c'était une forte excitation à l'idée de sentir cet autre homme, son ennemi, poser ses mains sur ses hanches et le repousser délicatement sur le lit.

Sebastian était au dessus de Danny, ce dernier allongé sur le dos. Les deux hommes continuaient de s'embrasser tandis que le général avait enlevé sa ceinture et laissait tomber son pantalon. Les mains de Monroe se baladaient maintenant sous le t-shirt de Danny, t-shirt qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le sol.

Monroe interrompait par moment ses baisers fougueux pour continuer de déshabiller le plus jeune ainsi que lui même.

-Retourne toi.

Monroe venait de lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille tandis que le plus jeune était maintenant totalement nu. La peur au ventre à l'idée de sentir l'imposant sexe qu'il était en train de regarder pouvoir le pénétrer, Danny s'exécuta timidement.

Monroe s'allongea le ventre contre le dos du plus jeune, l'embrassant dans le cou, l'une de ses mains se baladant sur le corps de Danny. Sa main s'approcha du sexe toujours bien tendu de l'adolescent et l'attrapa pour commencer à le masturber.

-Tu vas voir, tu me remercieras après de t'avoir montré le plaisir qu'on peut avoir en...

Et du plaisir, Danny en avait bien malgré lui. C'est honteux et gêné qu'il interrompit la phrase du général en jouissant dans la main de ce dernier. Monroe stoppa sa masturbation et approcha sa main de la bouche du plus jeune.

-C'est normal. Tu t'amélioreras quand tu auras un peu plus d'expérience.

La main de Monroe se trouvait maintenant devant le visage de Danny. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du plus vieux et l'interroger.

-Vas-y goute. Après tu auras le mien.

Danny réprima un haut le cœur à l'idée de devoir goûter sa propre semence, mais il n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment le choix.

Danny ayant correctement nettoyé la main de son premier amant, celui-ci décida de prendre la main du blond afin de lui faire toucher sa propre virilité.

-Vas-y, caresse moi et fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire avec la tienne...

Danny s'exécuta, découvrant alors le plaisir que l'on avait à masturber un sexe différent du sien. Etrangement, il s'appliquait bien que l'imposant volume de la bête l'inquiétait quand à la suite des opérations. Monroe, lui, se contenta de profiter de la jeune main du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille aller plus loin et qu'il l'attrape par les cheveux pour le rapprocher de son sexe :

-Vas-y, utilise ta langue maintenant.

Guidé par les paroles dominatrices de son geôlier, Danny réalisa alors sa première fellation. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait à faire une chose pareille à un autre homme. Il ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions que cela sur la sexualité, le monde étant bien trop dangereux pour pouvoir penser à ce genre de choses.

Le général s'en alla une heure plus tard, après avoir pris le temps de bien profiter du sacrifice offert par le plus jeune. Danny ramassait timidement ses affaires pour se rhabiller tandis que le général en faisait de même. Avant de quitter la chambre, il lui dit :

-Sois prêt dans vingt minutes, mes hommes t'emmènerons.

Danny allait le remercier lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Ils avaient fait un marché et avaient un accord. Il n'y avait donc aucun remerciement à lui apporter.


End file.
